Verliefd? (deel 3)
Verliefd? (deel 3) ''Vervolg: Verliefd? (deel 2) Ponyo duwde Sosuke van zich af. "Ik heb een vriendje!" riep ze en rende van hem weg. Sosuke grinnikte en ging naar huis. Ponyo rende de hoek voorbij waar Ren stond toe te kijken en ze merkte hem op. "Ren, ik... ik..." stamelde Ponyo, maar ze werd onderbroken. "Ik hoef niets te horen!" riep Ren huilend. Zijn hart was gebroken. En niets of niemand kon het reparen. "Ren luister..." maar ze werd weer onderbroken. "Ik wil niets horen!" riep hij dreigend. Ponyo keek bang. Het kon hem niets meer schelen of ze bang was of niet. Ponyo nam de telefoon van Kyoya en belde hem op. Kyoya stond nog geen twee minuten later bij hun. "Laat mijn dochter met rust!" riep Kyoya helemaal rood van woede. "Met veel plezier!" riep Ren en veranderde in een sneeuwwitte draak met gifgroene manen. Kyoya beschermde Ponyo door haar achter hem te laten staan. Ren gromde naar haar en het leek op een orkest van dwarsfluitjes. Hij schoot de lucht in naar het koninkrijk. Haru kwam er aan lopen. "Die kisama! Hij zou me meenemen! Ik zal mijn moeder dan maar bellen zeker?" zei Haru geïrriteerd. Haru belde haar moeder op en ze zei dat ze haar over een uurtje komt halen. "Pf..." zei Haru geërgerd. "Moet je wachten?" vroeg Ponyo die nu bij haar vriendin stond. "Mag ik even bij jullie bijven tot mam mekomt halen?" vroeg Haru aan Ponyo. Ponyo gaf een veelbetekende blik aan haar vader en hij knikte. "Ja." zei Ponyo en ze trok haar vriendin mee naar haar huis. "Willen jullie iets drinken?" vroeg Tsuki om beleefd te doen. "Een glaasje water alsjeblieft." zei Haru."Ik ook." zei Ponyo en ze keek droevig naar beneden. "We gaan naar boven." zei Haru en ze trok Ponyo mee naar haar kamer.Toen ze in haar kamer aankwamen, wende Haru zich tot Ponyo. "Wat is er?" vroeg haru bezorgd aan haar vriendin die nu aan het huilen was. "Ren en ik... Ik en Ren... Alles was zo perfect, maar toen kwam die Sosuke en vertelde dat hij van me hield en hij kuste me! Ren zag het en werd onzettend kwaad! Hij... Hij... Hij schreeuwde tegen me en gromde ik werd bang, belde Kyoya en pap riep: "Laat mijn dochter met rust!" en Ren riep: "Met veel plezier!"! En hij haat me nu! Alles is verpest!" riep Ponyo wenend. "Rustig maar, rustig maar." zei Haru sussend. Ponyo kalmeerde wat en Tsuki had alles gehoord en kwam met het water binnen. "Alles komt goed tussen jullie. Ren houdt meer van je dan alles. Hij is met je verbonden dat weet je." zei Tsuki en probeerde om te helpen. "Wat is verbonden zijn eigenlijk, mam? Je hebt het me eigenlijk nog niet verteld." zei Ponyo die nu eindelijk wilde weten wat het was. "Wel... Verbonden zijn met iemand is iets voor draken. Dat is als een draak zijn ware liefde vind die alles voor hem betekent en die altijd moet beschermen. Ook al haat hij je of wijs je hem af." zei Tsuki die een antwoord gaf op een vraag die ze net wilde stellen. Ponyo keek al wat blijer. Er werd gebeld. Ponyo's hart stopte met kloppen. Ze gingen alledrie naar beneden. Tsuki ging naar Kyoya. Gewoon voor de zekerheid. Ponyo deed open en zag dat Myuu, Ryuga en Ren (oh, oh!) voor de deur stonden. Ponyo kreeg niets uit haar keel. Terwijl Haru dat wel deed... "Kip, debiel, onnozele dombo! Manuke, baka, kisama! Zomaar weggaan zonder mij!" riep ze tegen Ren. Maar Ren lette niet op haar. Hij keek vol woede naar Ponyo. Ponyo schrok en Ryuga zag het. ''"Rustig." zei hij mentaal tegen Ren die zijn vader gehoorzaamde. Ponyo keek triest en dat deed Ren pijn. Ook al toonde hij het niet aan de buitenkant, van binnen was hij aan het criperen van de pijn. Ponyo liep rustig naar hem toe. "Hey." zei ze en kreeg geen antwoord. Ren keek de andere kant op. Haar negerend. "Ren alsjeblieft. Ik hou niet van Sosuke. Echt niet. Ik hou van jou en alleen van jou." zei ze en een traan rolde over haar wang "Vergeef me." zei ze en een tweede traan kwam piepen. "Natuurlijk." zei hij en veegde de traan weg. Ze keek blij en hij grinnikte. Hij kwam dichterbij en wou zijn lippen lievelijk op de hare drukken, maar... "Kom mee." zei Haru die hen verstoorde. "Haru!" riepen Ponyo en Ren in koor. "Dat is mijn wraak!" riep Haru geniepig. Myuu en Ryuga moesten heel hard lachen. "Kom op we gaan!" riepen Haru, Myuu en Ryuga in koor. "Wanneer zie ik je Ren?!" vroeg Ponyo want het was weekend. "Ik kom je morgen halen!" riep hij terug. "OMG, mijn eerste date!" riep Ponyo mentaal. "Ik zie je morgen!" riep ze hem tegemoed. Ren veranderde in een draak samen met Myuu en thumb|Ponyo slaapt... heel vredig en opgewonden!!!Ryuga. Ze namen Haru en schoten de lucht in. Naar hun koninkrijk. Ponyo ging helemaal bliij het huis binnen. Ze at in een trance haar eten op, poetste haar tanden, douchte zich en ging naar bed om te slapen. Ze was helemaal opgewonden voor morgen. Ren was ook heel opgewonden en ging slapen. Zodat de nacht sneller zou gaan. Categorie:Bestanden Categorie:Beleid Categorie:Afbeeldingen